


Самый сладкий вкус на свете

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Denial, M/M, Pining, Romantic Cliches, accidental sugar daddy!Tony, cause that's the kind of person I am, obviously, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Положа руку на сердце, Тони должен был догадаться, куда всё идет, давным-давно. Взгляд назад — та ещё сука.





	Самый сладкий вкус на свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sweetest taste i've known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737208) by [Miyai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyai/pseuds/Miyai). 



> ООС, разница в возрасте, случайный дэдди!кинк, дедди!кинк, куча романтических клише.  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.

Всё началось достаточно невинно: на шестнадцатый день рождения Питера Тони решил ему что-нибудь купить. И это было абсолютно нормально. Тот точно заслужил это своей помощью в Германии, да и остальными «дружелюбно-соседскими» делами Человека-Паука. К тому же у Тони было нереальное количество денег, в отличие от Питера. Очень лёгкое решение. Не было причин этого не сделать.

Тони, по правде говоря, немного гордился, что вообще вспомнил о дне рождения Питера. Он стал лучше отслеживать такие вещи — развитие характера, ура ему.

Он долго выбирал подарок, усиленно не думая о вещах, которыми раньше заваливал Пеппер в отчаянных — и абсолютно неправильных — попытках исправить все прочие ошибки.

В конце концов он просто купил последний старкфон. Он видел богомерзкий андроид Питера — это никуда не годилось.

Улыбка, осветившая лицо Питера, когда Тони преподнес ему подарок неделю спустя, была непривычно искренней. Тони пришлось скрыть собственную, видя, с каким благоговением Питер взял телефон — точно держал младенца, некую величайшую драгоценность. А ведь он ещё даже не знал о специальных улучшениях и фишках, которые Тони сделал с телефоном.

До конца дня, который они провели в расчётах и улучшениях костюма Человека-Паука (потому что кому-то нужно было научить Питера, как это делается), Питер продолжал улыбаться Тони, когда думал, что тот не видит: как-то тепло и с чем-то вроде геройского почитания, горящего в его больших глазах.

Тони очень давно не был так доволен собой.

* * *

Несколько недель спустя Тони отправился в Германию — в первый раз после, э-эм, неурядиц в Лейпциге. Он пытался не думать о тревожно отдающихся в памяти событиях, полностью отключил их, когда уехал. Работало с переменным успехом.

И всё же Тони не мог позволить себе избегать целую страну просто потому, что он подрался там со своими — друзьями, семьёй — коллегами.

Он всегда привозил домой сувениры для тех, кто был ему небезразличен. Так что не было вовсе ничего зазорного в той горе подарков, которую он притащил обратно в Штаты, состоявшей в основном из Экспо-плюшек, светящихся новых устройств, только изобретённых технологий — некоторых пока на бета-тестировании, — и всё это для Питера. Он просто знал, что тот любит, чему будет искренне рад. Ну осудите теперь Тони, что, возможно, он немного потерял контроль, впервые точно зная, чем можно порадовать другого человека.

* * *

Питер отважно пытался отказаться от сувениров.

— Н… нет, правда, мистер Старк, тут слишком много всего, я не могу это принять!

Но Тони видел, как жадно Питер уставился на эту гору техники, так что отговаривать его было совершенно бесполезно. Питер получит свои подарки, что бы он там ни говорил.

Учитывая, что Тони был упрямой задницей ещё до рождения Питера, не было ничего удивительного в том, что в итоге Питер сдался. Он долго жался и отнекивался, но потом наконец-то — наконец-то — заткнулся.

Тони совсем не ожидал благодарственных объятий, особенно при том, сколько раз до этого отвергал подобные поползновения. Он просто обнял Питера в ответ, пребывая в лёгком одурении. Это же толком ничего не значило?

Казалось, что так, и Тони просто широко улыбнулся самому себе, принимая на удивление приятную благодарность Питера.

* * *

Чтобы заметить состояние джинс Питера, у Тони не ушло много времени: очевидно протёртые, истертые на коленях и в швах, и не для того, чтобы нарочно подчеркнуть, насколько тебе пофигу на окружающих — просто обычные старые затрёпанные джинсы.

Задумавшись об этом, он понял, что вся одежда Питера была несколько поношенной, и поразился, что не заметил этого раньше. Теперь стало очевидно, что Питеру требовались новые вещи.

Не дав себе передумать, он дёрнул проходящего мимо Питера за петлю сзади джинс, надеясь, что тот поймёт его правильно — услышит дружелюбность, а не упрёк:

— Эй, парень, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь попросить меня, если тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Питер обернулся, недоумевая.

— Да, я… конечно. В смысле, вы уже сделали мне костюм, а потом подарили телефон — и это было так великодушно с вашей стороны, я его обожаю! Честно, мистер Старк, я в порядке. Но я знаю, что вы… что вы заботитесь обо мне… — он замолчал, явно всё ещё не догоняя, чего Тони хочет.

И Тони ценил это, правда ценил. Всю жизнь он был окружён людьми, просившими что-то, требовавшими что-то, на что-то рассчитывавшими (с парочкой исключений, конечно же), так что такая искренность и бескорыстность Питера в общении с Тони, простая радость вниманию — были приятной переменой. И это будило в Тони желание дарить Питеру ещё больше всего.

Ну, раз до Питера не доходило… не то чтобы Тони нужно было разрешение, чтобы тратить деньги. Он просто мысленно отметил для себя, что надо заказать подходящих джинс «Версаче» для Питера, с доставкой прямо тому домой.

* * *

— Не нужно было, мистер Старк, честно, мы… тётя Мэй и я, мы в порядке, правда! Вам не стоит…

Тони отмахнулся:

— Хватит уже, парень. Я хотел сделать тебе небольшой подарок, вот и сделал. Не нужно из-за этого выпрыгивать из своих новых трусов.

Питер покраснел, видимо, вспомнив о том, что благотворительная посылка одежды от Тони и правда содержала всё, что может понадобиться: джинсы, кофты, новые ботинки и… бельё. Разумеется, не кружевное, потому что Питеру было шестнадцать, а Тони, вопреки общественному мнению, не был извращенцем.

Момент с бельём, наверное, был слишком близок к грани — или даже очень близок — но ведь Тони просто желал Питеру добра. У того и так хватало проблем: заботы Человека-паука, старшая школа — та ещё сука, насколько помнил Тони, — всё вот это вот. Питеру не стоило волноваться ещё и о банально необходимых вещах; выкуси, Балу.

— Так как дела? — спросил Тони, жестом показывая официанту подлить в стакан ещё бурбона. Они провозились в мастерской целый день — опять — и о прошедшем времени напомнило только внезапное урчание в животе Питера. Тот покраснел, смущённо-смущённо, просто умилительно. Тони не понимал, как вообще ещё его не съел, ложечкой и посыпав сахаром.

Еду в последнее время они заказывали часто, так что оказались здесь — в дорогом ресторане на Манхеттене. Тони настоял на этом месте. Питер был явно поражён, но всё же согласился, и теперь выглядел несколько не к месту в обычной одежде. С этим тоже надо было что-нибудь сделать в ближайшее время.

Питер пожал плечами и посмотрел на свою тарелку с тщательно разложенной порцией карамелизованной телячьей печёнки. Было очевидно, что сервировка должна была показать таланты повара именно в ней, а не позволять судить по вкусу еды. Тем не менее, было невероятно вкусно.

— Как и сказал, в порядке, ну, Мэй всё ещё бесится, что я утаил от неё столько всего, и я это понимаю, честно-честно, но всё равно, не круто. Иногда она просто смотрит, знаете? Будто больше не узнаёт меня или типа того, и я это ненавижу. А, и Нэд, я же уже упоминал Нэда, да? У него теперь есть девушка. Или что-то вроде, какое-то недо-свидание, и он больше ни о чём не говорит, и… — Питер резко прервался; сильный румянец медленно залил его щёки. — О боже, простите, мистер Старк! Я не хотел жаловаться, вам это всё наверняка не важно. Вы ведь имели в виду костюм, да?

К своему удивлению, Тони понял, что ему было важно, хоть он и не мог в полной мере посочувствовать. Питер был настолько искренним во всём, что делал и говорил, что было приятно, для разнообразия, просто послушать и посмотреть на воодушевлённый блеск в чужих глазах. Но даже Тони знал, что такое лучше не озвучивать, так что жестом указал Питеру продолжать.

Когда принесли чек в скромной чёрной кожаной папке, Тони даже не заглянул внутрь.

* * *

После этого для них стало почти привычно ходить по ресторанам. Тони задался миссией показать Питеру все лучшие места в Нью-Йорке, его восхищение едой в них было таким стоящим и ценным для Тони. С каждым походом он становился всё более уверенным, так что Тони считал это победой. Конечно, пришлось купить Питеру приличный костюм, когда стало ясно, что одним разом дело не ограничится. И в таком случае Питеру следовало приспособиться и выглядеть соответствующе.

В итоге Тони был больше рад костюму, чем Питер, что было ожидаемо. Ему всё ещё было тяжело принимать подарки, кроме еды и чего-нибудь для костюма Человека-паука.

— Это точно необходимо? — неуверенно спросил Питер, медленно поворачиваясь перед зеркалом в примерочной. — Это очень непривычно… Ну, то есть я не хочу казаться неблагодарным, костюм очень-очень классный, но вы потратили уже столько денег, мистер Старк… 

Он смотрел на Тони своими огромными глазами, и тому пришлось проглотить просящееся в ответ «О, детка, там ещё столько осталось». Возможно, настало время для Тони снять где-нибудь напряжение: стресс, да и расставание с Пеппер, случилось уже давненько. Наверняка именно из-за его недотраха Питер выглядел так хорошо в идеально сидящем костюме, а вовсе не из-за чего-то другого, нет-нет, тут не на что смотреть.

Тони просто ухмыльнулся самому себе: «Не переживай, ты можешь много куда его носить, что перевесит цену; может, если ты найдешь девушку, то пойдёшь в нём с ней на свидание, нет, Питер, я серьёзно», и протянул ассистенту портного свою карту.

* * *

То, что пресса просто взорвалась, поймав Тони и Питера перед достаточным количеством дорогих ресторанов, было предсказуемо. Всё, что потребовалось — это один папарацци, всего один человек, оказавшийся в неудачном месте в очень удачное время.

Тони фыркнул, читая заголовки: «Тони Старк и новый мужчина в его жизни?» «Старка и его новую игрушку видели у “Пьера Мишеля”» и — его абсолютный фаворит — «Спонсор Тони Старк? Кто же этот таинственный протеже, висящий на руке миллиардера?» 

Тони не мог не восхититься тем, с каким энтузиазмом желтая пресса превращала в непристойный скандал что угодно.

Каждый раз, когда Тони думал, что бульварным газетам уже некуда падать, они находили новые глубины, недоступные даже его воображению. Ну ладно. Не что чтобы они с Питером делали хоть что-то незаконное, несмотря на маленькие уколы совести где-то в животе Тони в ответ на озвученные обвинения. У него нет причин чувствовать себя пойманным с поличным, решил он. За что?

Пеппер же, ворвавшаяся полчаса спустя и заставшая Тони, покрытого потом и маслом, по локоть в одной из любимых машин, объяснила очень доходчиво, за что:

— Ты знаешь, как это выглядит, Тони, не притворяйся! Ты много глупых вещей делал в жизни, честное слово, Тони, но это просто…

— Абсолютная ложь и преувеличение. — Тони прервал её тираду до того, как она могла бы перейти от этой конкретной проблемы ко всем остальным его грехам. — Просто журналистские писульки. Они строчили обо мне вещи и похуже. Помнишь тот раз, когда они уверяли, что нашли моего давно потерянного брата-близнеца, Росса? Почему Росса? Это вообще было о чём?

— Сейчас я могу сдерживать их только потому, что они ещё не знают, кто он и сколько ему лет, — обвиняюще продолжала Пеппер, — и тебе лучше постараться, чтобы не узнали. Если пресса убедится, что у тебя… такие отношения — это просто неприятно. Но ещё и растление? Тогда у нас будут проблемы посерьёзнее. Точнее, у меня, именно мне придётся с ними разбираться, а у меня совсем нет на это времени — с этим новым филиалом и слиянием с Томпсоном. — Она вздохнула и ущипнула себя за переносицу.

Тони засунул поглубже смутное чувство вины. Если кто и мог справиться, то это была Пеппер. Когда он озвучил эту мысль, она устало улыбнулась.

— Я просто хочу, Тони, чтобы ты думал перед тем, как делать что-то, что сильно затрудняет мою работу.

— Не моя вина, что весь аппарат СМИ состоит из жадных до денег мудаков, — предложил Тони в качестве извинения — как он и сам понимал, не особо удачного. — И это правда не то, чем выглядит.

Пеппер приподняла одну невообразимо осуждающую бровь.

— Не то?

— Господи, Пеп, ему шестнадцать. 

Шестнадцатилетний парень, светлая кожа и привлекательное тело которого в последние месяцы иногда уводят мысли Тони не туда, но это никого не касается. И вообще ничего не значит.

Пеппер ничуть не смягчилась и успокоилась, только когда Тони поклялся вдоль и поперёк, что между ними ничего не было, и нет, ничего и не будет.

Она ушла через час, но на прощание всё равно предостерегла Тони и попросила подумать о том, как это может повлиять на имидж компании и, как следствие, на акции.

Тони вздохнул и пошёл обратно к своим машинам.

* * *

— Тебе от этого не по себе?

— Чего? — Питер оглянулся на Тони через плечо, всё ещё плескаясь ногами в бассейне; брызги блестели под палящим солнцем Калифорнии. Его бледная спина уже начинала немного подгорать. Тони стоило бы напомнить о солнцезащитном креме, чтобы кожа не начала сходить. Вовсе не потому, что Тони бы не отказался помочь ему намазать спину, нет. Вовсе не поэтому.

— Всё… это, — пояснил Тони, намекая на свое поместье в Малибу в целом, восстановленное после заварушки с Мандарином, хоть Тони теперь тут и не жил. — Одежда, технические плюшки — хотя это как раз вряд ли, потому что не представляю, чтобы тебе, чудо-ребенку, было некомфортно от техники.

Не поймите Тони неправильно, он наслаждался, балуя Питера, делая жизнь того настолько лёгкой, насколько могла позволить огромная куча денег. Именно поэтому он схватил Питера, засунул в свой личный самолёт и притащил в Калифорнию, сполна наслаждаться длинными выходными в честь Дня Труда — что-то типа награды за успехи. Как Тони и говорил, попытка разорвать собственный круг позора.

— Так как, по-твоему, я покупаю тебе слишком много вещей?

— Ну, да? — без заминки ответил Питер. — Серьёзно, мистер Старк. Вы столько для меня делаете, и при этом вы… в смысле, мне здесь нравится, это самые лучшие праздничные выходные в мире, но очевидно, что вам, эм, не стоит, это правда необязательно.

Тони приподнял бровь.

— Не обязательно?

Питер покраснел, пойманный между смущением и чем-то ещё, что Тони был готов распознать как какую-то виноватую благодарность. Потому что, боже, помоги ему, но Тони знал о финансовой ситуации Питера и Мэй, как тяжело им было сводить концы с концами. И видел комнату Питера размером с обувную коробку. А уж что будет, когда он отправится в колледж... 

Так что да, можете называть Тони грязным капиталистом, но он действительно считал, что большинство вещей — если не все — которые он покупал Питеру, были необходимыми. У Тони всё равно было больше денег, чем он мог бы потратить за свою жизнь. Только бы для Питера это было нормально, под всеми слоями его «о нет, зачем так много» и «я ни в коем случае не могу».

Озвучивать всё было главным — хотел бы Тони знать это лет десять назад.

— Ну, я мало что могу сделать, чтобы вас остановить, так? — Питер покраснел ещё сильнее и отвел взгляд.

Тони ухмыльнулся и отпил свой джин-тоник.

— О, мистер Паркер, вы даже не представляете.

* * *

На следующий «Технологический Экспо» — с больших букв, торговая марка — Тони решил взять Питера с собой. С тех пор, как тот разгласил тайну, что поездка в Германию была его первым разом за границей — даже за пределами штата, кроме Вашингтона — Тони дождаться не мог, чтобы утащить Питера в какое-нибудь путешествие: что-то вроде желания показать новый мир на ковре-самолёте.

Интернатура Старка дала им идеальное прикрытие.

Всю дорогу Питер был ещё больше воодушевлён и разговорчив, чем обычно, из-за чего Тони просто отпустил поводья и позволил рулить его энтузиазму. Питер решал, куда им пойти по прибытии в Берлин, что посмотреть, где поужинать и как пережить смену часовых поясов. Или, может, это возраст Тони давал о себе знать: Питер, казалось, никакой перемены времени не почувствовал, что, если честно, вызвало у Тони укол зависти.

Техническая конференция имела ошеломительный успех, они с удовольствием провели там время, и Тони даже доставил Питера домой вечером воскресенья, чтобы тот выспался перед уроками. Наблюдая, как Питер поднимается к подъезду, с огромными чемоданами в каждой руке, Тони решил повторять поездки почаще.

* * *

Напоминание о том, как всё это выглядело со стороны, не заставило себя долго ждать. Снова. Пресса почти перестала атаковать его пиар-отдел на тему официального статуса их с Питером отношений за пределами «просто чёртовой интернатуры», и даже у Пеппер больше не появлялось слишком уж болезненного выражения лица, когда он упоминал, что на неделе водил Питера на ужин.

Так что Тони наладил их удобный распорядок и особо об этом не думал, просто делал то, что хотелось: обычно покупать что-нибудь Питеру, посещать какое-нибудь дорогое место с Питером, изобретать новую технику для Питера. Помимо остальных его обязанностей, конечно же; хоть иногда Тони и перегибал палку, он был не так уж и плох. Он был самостоятельным взрослым человеком. Большую часть времени.

Но, несмотря на всё это, он не мог игнорировать мнение окружающих вечно, хоть и отважно пытался.

Он пару раз встречал бойкую девицу Мери Джейн, так что ничто не предвещало беды, когда он увидел сообщение от неё на телефоне Питера. Тот оставил его, отправившись на поиски перекуса на кухню — боже, Тони помнил, как в этом возрасте постоянно хотелось есть. Телефон лежал рядом, загоревшимся экраном вверх, так что было вполне естественно глянуть в его сторону.

«ты ещё долго будешь у своего “папочки” или всё-таки придёшь потусить нэд уже здесь напиши мне»

Тони прочитал сообщение дважды (стиль и пунктуация — а точнее, их отсутствие — огорчали его), и слово «папочка» светило на него осуждающе. Ну, это неправда, решил он. Он вовсе не это для Питера. Или нет? Притом, что покупал ему гору вещей, много водил по дорогим ресторанам… но это не означало, что у них и близкие к такому отношения. Он не ждал от Питера ничего взамен, а в постели — в последнюю очередь, каким бы привлекательным Питер всё-таки ни был, с его большими карими глазами и гибким телом.

Но нет, сказал себе Тони. Это звучало так одновременно категорично и грязно, будто все знали, что происходит, когда на самом деле не имели ни малейшего понятия.

Он отбросил эти мысли и фыркнул себе под нос. Как глупо, так переживать из-за явной шутки. Когда он вообще стал так чувствителен к этой теме?

Он проигнорировал слабый голосок в голове, предполагавший, что может быть, с маленькой вероятностью, отрицание — не только унарная операция в логике.

А, чепуха, решил Тони и пошёл обратно, перебирать провода в костюме и ждать возвращения Питера.

* * *

Время, как и всегда, ускользало, и следить за ним было непросто — никто не знал этого лучше, чем Энтони Говард Старк. Казалось, что и месяца не прошло с тех пор, как они с Питером стали так, кхм, близки. А уже наступило его совершеннолетие.

Тони, конечно же, сводил его на ужин — курс из семи блюд в «Хилтоне», — подарил неприлично дорогой «Ролекс» за десертом и продолжал игнорировать шепот в голове: «Совершеннолетний, он совершеннолетний».

Питер ярко покраснел в свете свечей, и Тони само собой вспомнилось про «папочку».

Но всё было не так, совсем не так. Впрочем, это уже стало мантрой, мало что значащей фразой, которой Тони успокаивал себя, когда Пеппер проверяла его траты и не скрывала осуждения на лице.

* * *

В самом конце сентября «вольво» Мэй окончательно испустила дух. Питер пару раз упоминал машину до этого, но та продолжала работать, и Тони даже давал советы, как заставить её протянуть подольше.

Когда Тони узнал это из смски Питера (просто сообщившего новость, не ожидавшего ничего такого), он раздумывал всего минуту. Потом дал ПЯТНИЦе поручения. Слишком поздно, признал он. Можно наслаждаться падением.

* * *

Ну да, он купил Паркерам новую машину. И что с того?

Он долго обсуждал это с Мэй по телефону, в конце концов она сдалась и приняла подарок — когда Тони напомнил, что отложенные на машину деньги можно вложить в будущий колледж, — но только после долгих проклятий и угроз, что она достанет его, если он хотя бы тронет Питера. Что ж, справедливо.

На прощание Тони выдал: «А, кстати, ваша плата за квартиру в этом месяце тоже покрыта. Приятно было поболтать! Отлично, до свидания!»

И повесил трубку.

Всё прошло не так уж плохо.

* * *

После этого ему было немного совестно — ну, примерно как бывает в детстве, когда не можешь перестать воровать печенье из банки. Но длилось это ровно до следующего дня, когда Питер щедро поблагодарил его за машину — новенькую «ауди» с высоким рейтингом безопасности и минимальным пробегом — с подкупающей искренностью в дрожащем голосе и с блестящими глазами, а Тони похлопал его по плечу, как он надеялся, по-отцовски, и, как всегда, сказал не волноваться об этом.

* * *

Было непонятно, что делать теперь. Переплюнуть машину было сложновато, но всё продолжилось, как и раньше. Разве что чуточку хуже. Или лучше? Кому о таком судить.

* * *

Все свершилось в Париже. Конечно же, в чёртовом Париже — иногда жизнь Тони была просто одним большим клише.

Он давно хотел свозить Питера куда-нибудь ещё, так что когда Пеппер, без особых уточнений, велела тащить свою задницу в Париж на встречу директоров… Ну, живём один раз.

* * *

— ...а ещё я читал историю города, она очень интересная, если вам такое нравится, и… а! Нам нужно съесть гору макарун, в Квинсе есть пекарня, где они иногда бывают, и я подумал: хей, эти довольно крутые, но настоящие всё равно будут, ну, знаете, намного лучше…

Тони слегка улыбнулся и позволил Питеру болтать дальше, прихлебывая «Кровавую Мэри». Они взлетели всего полчаса назад, и Питер всё это время трещал, не переставая. Тони — как и всегда — не был против его энтузиазма, но он уже бывал в Париже, как и почти во всём западном мире, так что не был в таком предвкушении.

«Предвкушать стоит разве что Питера», — вернулся предательский внутренний шёпот. За последние месяцы они с этим голосом подружились, хоть Тони и желал бы обратного. Он попытался утопить его в ещё одном стакане.

* * *

На выходе из аэропорта их встречал классический «роллс-ройс», и Питер уставился на расточительный дизайн, шикарные сидения — уверенное молчаливое шоу денег и роскоши. На это что-то тёмное внутри Тони удовлетворённо свернулось. Не совсем способность выпендриться, нет, это было другое: желание продолжать показывать Питеру свои возможности, чем может стать его жизнь, если он просто позволит Тони.

Машина, снабжённая водителем — возможно, по имени Пьер, Эмануэль или схоже вычурным, — отвезла их в отель «Шангри-Ла», абсурдно близко к Эйфелевой башне. Судя по тому, как Питер чуть ли не вибрировал на сидении от радости, от него этот факт тоже не ускользнул.

Проблемы начались у стойки регистрации, где их встречал ассистент менеджера. Тони не очень вслушивался в то, что тот говорил, но до него донеслись ключевые моменты: «двойное бронирование», «только одна кровать» и «дико извиняемся, мистер Старк».

— Так что теперь? — перебил Тони, когда стало понятно, что обильный поток извинений не планирует заканчиваться.

— Конечно, доступны другие номера, более подходящие для двух гостей. Разумеется, для вас бесплатно. Только вот прямого вида на Эйфелеву башню там не будет, к сожалению, но я вас уверяю…

— П-прямого вида? — вклинился Питер, глядя на Тони. — Вы забронировали нам номер, из которого видно Эйфелеву башню? В смысле, просто видно? Прямо за окном?

Тони вздохнул.

— Не номер, парень, люкс. С двумя спальнями. — Тони казалось, что эту часть нужно было подчеркнуть отдельно. — И с террасой на крыше. Чтобы можно было за завтраком наслаждаться видом, проникаться духом кофе и круассанов. Аутентичностью. 

Насколько аутентичным вообще может быть первоклассный отель.

Питер вскинул руку — видимо, инстинктивно — и подергал за пиджак Тони.

— Но, эм, единственная проблема, что там одна кровать, так? — Он посмотрел на менеджера, а потом на регистратора. Те кивнули, и он продолжил: — Ну, ведь это огромная двуспальная кровать, так что… я не против, мистер Старк. Можно нам этот номер, пожалуйста? Просто… просто представьте: просыпаешься, а там Эйфелева башня… — он осекся, увидев выражение лица Тони.

Тони понятия не имел, что именно творилось на его лице, но предполагал, что ничего хорошего. Конечно, он был бы рад разделить с Питером кровать, и именно поэтому этого делать не стоило.

И всё равно, посмотрев в умоляющие глаза Питера, он понял, что все его аргументы против испарились.

— Конечно, если ты не против, Питер, — услышал он свои слова, и счастливый возглас Питера почти утопил знакомый шёпот в голове, интересовавшийся, во что же он ввязался теперь.

* * *

Они бросили багаж в отеле, быстро переоделись и отправились что-нибудь поесть. Было позже, чем рассчитывал Тони, так что он сделал пару звонков и занял для них столик в «Laurent».

Сады снаружи — на нижних ярусах Елисейских полей — были прекрасны, персонал — внимательным, а винное меню — разнообразным. Но ничто даже близко не стояло с концентрированной чистейшей радостью на лице Питера, попробовавшего всю возможную еду. Господи, когда Тони стал таким сентиментальным?

* * *

У отеля их уже ждала пресса: настоящая банда, вооруженная вспышками и микрофонами.

Папарацци дома успокоились в последние месяцы, привыкнув видеть Тони с Питером, но здесь всё было по-другому. Тони давненько не был во Франции, и здешние издания делали всё возможное, чтобы заполучить выгодные снимки «Тони Старка и его молодого любовника». Чёрт.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк…

— Что вы скажете на…

— Сюда, мистер Старк, улыбнитесь на камеру, пожалуйста…

Тони поддался на игру, улыбался и очаровывал их, пытаясь как можно быстрее провести явно потрясённого Питера ко входу. Он махал собравшимся, второй рукой придерживая Питера внизу спины, когда услышал:

— Мистер Старк, как вы прокомментируете обвинения в том, что пользуетесь мистером Паркером?

Тони обернулся и прибил репортёра тяжелым взглядом. «Я его пальцем не трогал, — хотелось ему сказать, — и он совершеннолетний по законам Нью-Йорка. И это не ваше сраное дело». Чёртовы падальщики. Ведут себя, будто он педофил какой-то.

— Без комментариев, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. Ему правда нужно было добраться с Питером до двери, но перед лицом снова оказалась горсть микрофонов.

— Мистер Старк, а вы правда его спонсор?

— Ч-чего? — отозвался Питер, краснея до устрашающей степени. — Нет, что вообще… я…

— Ладно-ладно, достаточно, — прервал Тони, чуть ли не запихивая Питера в холл. — Дети, время игр на сегодня кончилось. Счастливого вечера!

Тони глубоко вздохнул, когда двери закрылись, наконец-то оставляя их в безопасности. Он поднял руку и ослабил галстук, а потом посмотрел на Питера, всё ещё выглядящего шокированным. Бедняга.

Он положил руку ему на плечо и дружелюбно сжал.

— Ну что, пойдём?

* * *

Сразу после приезда ни Тони, ни Питер не успели как следует оценить свой прекрасный номер.

Даже Тони пришлось признать, что вид открывался фантастический. Огромные французские окна в зале с большими белыми диванами открывались прямо на террасу с вычурной садовой мебелью: из кованого железа, с множеством мелких деталей. Эйфелеву башню тоже было отсюда видно — она приглушенно мерцала над ночным городом. Прекрасное место для будущего завтрака, отметил Тони, да и для отдыха на солнце перед встречей завтра днём.

— Вау, — приглушенно и всё ещё восхищённо прокомментировал Питер.

Тони улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы.

— И не говори, приятель.

Питер повернулся к нему с горящими в полутьме глазами.

— Вы всегда так путешествуете? В смысле, останавливаетесь в настолько шикарных отелях? Я помню, что отель в Германии был похожим, ну, на конференции, а не в тот раз, когда мы дрались, конечно. Но это… вау.

— Да. Знаю. Рад видеть, что тебе так нравится, но это ещё не шикарно — я ел обеды подороже, чем весь этот номер. Хотя, если подумать, они столько стоили из-за алкоголя — так вечно бывает, когда хочешь чего-то действительно качественного... Не то чтобы ты понимал. Я надеюсь.

Питер рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Эй, хотите посмотреть террасу? — и он открыл дверь и впустил вечерний ветер, не дождавшись ответа Тони. Снаружи было уже совсем темно. Площадка была слегка подсвечена удачно расставленными светильниками, в одном стиле с уличными фонарями на шесть этажей ниже.

Тони вышел за Питером, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух, и улыбнулся, услышав резкий восторженный вдох Питера — реакцию на охлаждающееся шампанское, стоявшее на белой скатерти. Тони точно его не заказывал, но не был против лишней выпивки.

— Смотрите, мистер Старк, персонал наверняка нам оставил, я… я не думаю, что уже видел эту марку? — Питер обернулся, держа в руках бутылку, на которой переливались крошечные капли.

— И так даже лучше, парень, — сказал Тони. — Ты ещё слишком молод. К тому же, — он забрал у Питера бутылку, — оценить вкус ты тоже не сможешь. — Хоть Тони смотрел и строго, Питер наверняка мог расслышать в его словах подшучивание.

Тот на удивление дразняще закатил глаза.

— Я совершеннолетний; что, по-вашему, нынешние подростки делают на вечеринках? Молятся, сев кружочком? Обсуждают политическую ситуацию?

Тони рассмеялся.

— Всегда жива надежда, что следующие поколения будут лучше, чем ты был в этом возрасте. Да, я знаю, прошёл миллион лет, ха-ха.

— Вы не так стары, мистер Старк. Вы притворяетесь таким древним, будто присутствовали при открытии первой железной дороги, но вам никого не одурачить. — Голос Питера стал тише и серьёзнее. — Меня вам не одурачить.

Во рту у Тони резко пересохло, и он только сейчас заметил, как близко друг к другу они стояли, как свет отражался в глазах Питера, ложился на его красивые губы… нет. Нет, плохой Тони. Не пялься на подростка, велел он себе.

Он сделал шаг назад, поднимая бутылку выше. Прочистил горло.

— Можем сегодня сделать исключение. Я почти уверен, что во Франции вино можно пить даже детям, так что… не всё так ужасно.

Питер продолжил смотреть на него, на мгновение даже слишком пристально, а потом кивнул:

— Звучит здорово, — он улыбнулся Тони, будто тот лично развесил звёзды, а потом снял их специально — лишь для Питера. И Тони был так и сделал. Сделал бы.

Тони ушёл обратно в номер в поисках штопора и, если честно, чтобы дать себе переварить произошедшее. Ему правда нужна была передышка. Питер был слишком очаровательным. И Тони мог, до какой-то степени, оценить иронию ситуации: они сидят на террасе и пьют шампанское с видом на Эйфелеву башню. Романтика на пределе воображения. И ему правда, правда не стоило так думать, не стоило даже расценивать Питера как возможный романтический интерес. Но когда Тони Старк делал то, что ожидалось от рассудительного человека?

* * *

— Ух ты, — всё, что смог сказать Питер, попробовав шампанское. — Пузырится, но как-то… мягко?

— Ты никогда не пробовал шампанское? Мы лишаем тебя шампанской невинности? Мне стоило зажечь свечи, задать немного настроения? — Боже, что Тони теперь вообще нёс.

Но Питер лишь засмеялся, заставив дыхание Тони замереть от приятного звука. Тони стоило всех остатков самоконтроля не встать с места, не подойти к Питеру, не поднять его на стол и не делать с ним всякие развратные вещи.

— Как ощущения, Паучок? Да ладно, правда? Я думал, укус сделал тебя менее восприимчивым?

Питер покачал головой.

— Нет, я… он просто сделал мой обмен веществ намного быстрее, так что я быстро трезвею, но…

— Ты и пьянеешь быстро! Что, серьёзно? Ты шутишь. Ты, наверное, просто худой. Хотя, хорошая отмазка, Паркер, признаю.

Они ненадолго замолчали, и Тони подумал, что скоро надо идти спать. Он может перебиться на одном из диванов, а завтра начнутся дела, так что он сможет пережить эту поездку без… 

— Это правда здорово, — прервал тишину Питер, поворачивая бокал с оставшимся шампанским, переливающимся в слабом свете. А потом, ни с того ни с сего: — Я, кажется, понимаю, почему они думают, что вы мой спонсор или «папочка».

Тони подавился шампанским. Питер дождался, пока он прокашляется, что дало время, чтобы собраться.

— Это ты ещё с чего?

— Я не знаю, просто… — Питер пожал плечами, на секунду погрустнев. — Конечно, я знаю, что вы просто желаете мне добра, а не хотите от меня… этого. Не пытаетесь быть моим, эм, «папочкой» или чем-нибудь таким, — он сильно покраснел, но всё равно продолжил: — Но я не знаю, я… хотел бы. Чтобы вы… думали так обо мне.

— Чего? 

Тони Старк, наконец-то лишённый дара речи — и перед кем, сущим юнцом. Видел бы его сейчас отец.

Питер снова пожал плечами, глядя в своё шампанское, будто оно знало ответы на все вопросы.

— Наверное, оно крепче, чем я думал, — пробормотал он. — Не волнуйтесь, я знаю, что это просто мои мысли, и вы вовсе так не думаете, но я не могу перестать… я чувствую, что пользуюсь вами.

— Чего.

Питер улыбнулся, будто извиняясь; вся его фигура казалась такой хрупкой, словно он сдерживал слёзы. Это разбило Тони сердце.

Тони провёл ладонью по лицу; он сам не понимал, как вечер так быстро испортился. Подытоживая: он нравился Питеру, а что в ответ? Ему-то Питер точно нравился, и Тони должен был это признать — если выбраться из-под огромной горы отрицания, под которой он сам себя погрёб.

Так что выбор был: позволить Питеру верить, что Тони не отвечал на его чувства, или… нет. Выбора не было. Хоть раз в жизни следовало поступить по-взрослому.

Вместо этого он выдал:

— Ты можешь сколько угодно мной пользоваться, Питер, серьёзно. В любое время. 

И скривился от того, как зазывающе это прозвучало. Питер, впрочем, ничего такого даже не заметил.

Он вздохнул, поставил бокал и поднялся, чтобы подойти к перилам, спиной к Тони. Может, думал, что так будет легче.

— Я бы просто хотел, чтобы было так, как все думают, — тихо сказал Питер. — Не из-за денег, конечно же, они меня не волнуют. Простите, мистер Старк, но это правда.

Он обернулся с широко раскрытыми глазами, такой молодой, прекрасный и честный, и Тони мог только нервно сжать бокал с шампанским.

— К черту, — пробормотал Тони, тоже ставя бокал на стол. Желание дотронуться до мягкой кожи Питера в нём воевало с совестью, ответственностью. С его нравственными принципами.

Такие битвы внутри Тони уже случались, впрочем, и обычно кончались не в пользу самоконтроля. А хрен с ними всеми, решил он через минуту. Пусть придут за его бессмертной душой, или как оно там было.

Поддаться оказалось на удивление легко. Всего в пару шагов он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, потянулся к Питеру, и — покидая бренный мир и отправляясь прямиком в ад — притянул того к себе так близко, как только смог. А потом, глядя на Питера, замершего в предвкушении, явно не верящего в происходящее, Тони поцеловал его — наконец-то, наконец-то — сильно и глубоко.

Питер издал невнятный звук в губы Тони, но потом втянулся в происходящее, неловко отвечая на поцелуй, неуверенно положив руки Тони на плечи — словно всё ещё в ожидании настоящего разрешения.

— Это может быть и так, — выдохнул Тони после, в затихший горячий воздух между ними.

— М-м?

— Всё может быть так, как ты хочешь, как все уже думают, и есть. Всё, чего захочешь, Питер. Сладкий. Что угодно, абсолютно. Просто скажи.

— Я… я просто хочу дать вам что-нибудь взамен, — сказал всё ещё не пришедший в себя Питер, не осознавая, какую пустоту прорезал этим в груди Тони, прямо рядом с местом, где раньше был реактор.

— Милый… 

— Не потому, что обязан, или… или из странного чувства долга. Я хочу, чтобы и вы были счастливы, мистер Старк.

Тони рассмеялся, притягивая Питера в нежные объятия. 

— Питер, милый, ты уже делаешь меня счастливым, понимаешь? Нет нужды устраивать широкие жесты, останавливать меня в аэропорту или что-то такое. Я пропал от первого же слова. Ну, скорее от первого «мистер Старк», но это сейчас не столь важно.

— О. — Это был такой прекрасный звук, счастливый, удивлённый и неверящий одновременно. — То есть, я тоже.

— Так что? — спросил Тони, взяв лицо Питера в ладони и приподняв, чтобы снова смотреть в его красивые глаза. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Ты уверен? Потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты был очень, очень уверен.

Питер всё ещё краснел, но кивнул и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Просто хочу вас, мистер Старк.

Тони буквально зарычал и снова впечатал Питера в перила; что-то внутри будто успокоилось: тепло растеклось в груди гордостью и животным удовлетворением.

Через какое-то время до Тони дошло, что надо было отправиться внутрь, а набрасываться на Питера на улице не стоило, но он был слишком увлечён тем, как тело Питера поддавалось его рукам, как тот держался за плечи Тони, словно утопающий — так что прошла еще пара минут до того, как он повёл раскрасневшегося Питера в комнаты, на этот раз в спальню, где ждала огромная кровать — напоминание, куда всё катилось с пугающей скоростью.

Самоконтроля Тони уже и след простыл. Да и не пошли бы они все, со всем, что скажут. Сейчас его волновали только тихие стоны и всхлипы удовольствия, которые не мог сдержать Питер в ответ на язык Тони, исследовавший его рот.

— Снимай, — скомандовал Тони, потянув за одежду Питера. Тот чуть ли не падал от нетерпения.

Они не теряли времени, раздеваясь: Тони — невнимательно и быстро, а Питер с некоторым трудом — похоже, он уже не вполне соображал, что делать. Тони, впрочем, абсолютно не возражал, у него было несчётное число фантазий по доставанию Питера из его милого маленького костюма, прямо на кровать: такого худого, дрыгающего ногами, всякое такое.

Питер едва успел охнуть, слегка подпрыгнув на простынях и протягивая руки к Тони, когда тот уже снова был на нём, устраиваясь между бёдер.

Кожа Питера была такой мягкой под огрубевшими ладонями Тони, а то, как он извивался, едва сдерживая энтузиазм, делало всё ещё лучше. Питер стонал в рот Тони, словно до сих пор не мог поверить, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и это действовало на Тони во всех правильных местах.

— Так что, хочешь быть моей деткой? — спросил Тони между поцелуями, вдавливая Питера в кровать и беря его за обильно капающий предэякулятом член. — Будешь хорошим мальчиком? Чёрт, ты такой красивый сейчас, хочется заставить тебя забыть обо всём на свете. — Он укусил ключицу Питера, оставив заметный след, и начал спускаться ниже, продолжая двигать рукой по его члену.

— Д-да, пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — жалобно отозвался Питер, зарылся руками в волосы Тони и потянул. — Хочу быть хорошим для вас, только для вас, пожалуйста.

— Ты уже, детка, такой правильный, позволяешь мне трогать свою мягкую кожу, где я захочу. Такой хороший для папочки.

Как только Тони это сказал, он захотел забрать слова назад — не хотел говорить ничего нежеланного, но Питер издал какой-то умирающий звук и, всхлипнув, кончил себе на живот.

— Ох… простите, мне так жаль, я просто… — он не мог говорить связно, и Тони это определённо нравилось, до абсолютно неприличной степени.

Он поцеловал Питера в губы, а потом в кончик носа.

— Успокойся, милый, всё в порядке. Даже более чем. — Тони почувствовал, как губы сами расползлись в безумной улыбке, когда провёл рукой по месиву на животе Питера, и тот застонал, всё еще приходя в себя.

— Хочешь что-то поведать классу, красавчик? — спросил Тони, пробуя остывающую сперму на вкус. — Чёрт, так бы тебя и съел. Не думал, что ты такой развратный. Хочешь, чтобы я был твоим папочкой? Чтобы перекинул через колено и наказал за то, что ты такой плохой?

— Ох, да, мистер Старк…

— Не-а. Называй вещи своими именами. Я теперь не мистер Старк, верно, сладкий?

Питер сладко выдохнул:

— Пожалуйста, папочка, делай всё, что хочешь.

И Тони просто вынужден был заткнуть его длинным страстным поцелуем, делясь с Питером его же вкусом. Было абсолютно нечестным, что Питер звучал так соблазнительно и при этом так невинно, тогда как его голос и тело побуждали Тони делать с ним ещё больше грязных, плохих и неправильных вещей, пока тот не заплачет.

(Боже, Тони был ещё большим извращенцем, чем о себе думал).

Он улыбнулся в губы Питера, представляя всё, что собирается с ним сделать — сейчас и позже… а впрочем, пошло бы оно к чёрту, почему было и не начать.

У них, всё-таки, вся ночь была впереди.

* * *

Питер проснулся с кружащейся головой, всё ещё не пришедший в себя после бурной ночи. Мистера Старка не было рядом, но было ясно, что на террасе кто-то есть. Он натянул бельё и его рубашку — как в самом заезженном клише в мире — и побрёл наружу: с босыми ногами и всё такое.

Мистер Старк — то есть, конечно, Тони, после всего, что случилось вчера, — сидел за столом лицом к Эйфелевой башне и курил. Перед ним стоял самый шикарный завтрак, который Питер только видел в жизни, целая куча вкусной еды, а Тони к ней даже не притрагивался.

— Доброе утро…

Тони обернулся на звук его голоса и широко улыбнулся.

— Ну и ну, разве ты не загляденье. — Глаза Тони блуждали по его телу, слишком маленькому для чужой рубашки, и Питера пробила дрожь. Он сел рядом с Тони, и дым от сигареты обжёг ноздри; это, видимо, отразилось на его лице, потому что Тони с довольным смешком потушил её.

— Вредная привычка, — сказал он, — но помогает справляться с волнением.

Питер понимал и, конечно же, знал о панических атаках мистера Старка. Но всё же спросил:

— Переживаете о чём-то конкретном? 

Хоть и боялся, что уже знает ответ.

Тони уставился на него как на идиота и потянулся за кофейником, из фарфорового носика которого шёл пар.

— Вы злитесь? — нервно уточнил Питер. — Потому что если да, то это не только моя вина…

— ...и для танго нужны двое? — Тони приподнял бровь, аккуратно наливая кофе. — Что ж, да, мистер Паркер, это правда. Единственная проблема получается тогда, когда один из танцующих ещё слишком молод…

— Но это не так, — заспорил Питер, — в Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере. И здесь тоже! Так что это не очень-то и важно, ни для меня, ни для вас. В плане, почему это будет для меня важно, было бы странно, так что… да.

Тони вздохнул.

— Ты прав.

— И я… подождите, что? Я прав?

— Несомненно. С точки зрения закона, это, — Тони указал рукой между ними, — абсолютно нормально. А с точки зрения морали? Совсем другая история. Если об этом узнают, и да, я знаю, что все и так подозревают, но не было никаких официальных подтверждений — например, прийти вместе на мероприятие…

— Погодите, погодите, стойте. — Питер явно чего-то не понимал, да? Не может быть, чтобы Тони… — Вы хотите сказать… что вы волнуетесь только о том, как это выглядит со стороны? В прессе, или где там? Всё остальное вас устраивает?

Тони фыркнул.

— Я думал, что вчера уже донёс эту мысль. Предельно ясно. 

— Да, конечно, вы так и сделали… вчера. Но я думал… про сегодня?

— Чего, что я проснусь и резко передумаю насчёт твоей едва совершеннолетней задницы?

— Ну… да?

— Парень, я слишком стар для таких перемен настроения. Где-то с девяностых ими не занимаюсь. Если я говорю что-то, то имею это в виду. Здесь, между нами — это точно что-то про отношения, романтику и всю эту хрень. — Голос Тони стал тише к концу фразы.

Он чуть не разлил кофе, когда Питер без предупреждения забрался к нему на колени — несколько быстрее, чем мог бы обычный человек — аккуратно взял чашку из рук Тони и составил её на стол перед тем, как податься вперёд.

— Вы серьёзно? Мистер Старк? Тони? Правда…

— Честно, Питер, — ответил Тони, обнимая его за талию и придерживая. Поцелуй с ним был похож финиш после марафона: будто он снова мог дышать правильно.

Но в то же время — это было начало.

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **хара**


End file.
